A Spoonful of Sugar
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Audrey retreats back into her cupcake room. Post 1x13. Audrey/Cupcake, with a hint of Audrey/Nathan


**Disclaimer:** If Haven were mine, there'd be a lot more Audrey/Duke/Nathan triangley goodness going on... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Written for a prompt- Audrey/cupcake, "What would I do without you?"- over at the Haven Comment Fic Post on LJ!

* * *

Audrey was hiding.

From what, you ask? From Haven and the _"real Audrey Parker"_, but more importantly... from herself.

She had no idea who she was anymore. Audrey? Lucy? Somebody else entirely? Either way, the end result left a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue. So, until she figured things out, she'd gorge herself on sugar- lots and lots of sugar, preferably in the form of moist, delicious, cakey goodness- and brood in her own self pity. In her opinion there was nothing better than sitting in the dark corner of her room at the B&B, away from the world, wearing her ratty sweatpants and a t-shirt two sizes too large for her tiny frame, stuffing a long line of cupcakes into her mouth until only one remained.

Audrey felt sick. She hadn't eaten anything with real nutrition in days, her tiny kitchenette cupboard emptied long ago. But, if she couldn't even persuade herself to get into the shower then there was no way in hell that she'd show her face in town, especially looking the way she did now. She'd rather starve.

Looking down at the table, Audrey stared longingly at the last golden cupcake. Her stomach rumbled. They were perfect- still fresh from Rosemary's kitchen, just the right amount of vanilla frosting, and loaded with rainbow colored sprinkles.

Giving in, she picked up the sixth one, examining it closely.

"What would I do without you?" she asked it wistfully.

It didn't answer back, but as the seconds slowly ticked by she was almost certain that, if it were alive, it would be mocking her with its squishy, frosting face.

"Hey, watch it buddy," she glared, feeling silly and lonely, but stared it down nonetheless, "Your days are numbered."

One jimmy fell off and bounced across the table in front of her.

"Well, if you're gonna to be that way-" she brought it to her mouth and bit into it, taking more satisfaction than she probably should have in maiming its perfect cupcake form.

She moaned softly, licking her lips as she savored the flavor and texture. It reminded her of the foster mother she'd had when she was fourteen. Her husband had been a drunken bastard, but Madeline was the kindest person Audrey had ever known. She'd bring home the leftover cupcakes twice a week, and whenever she was having a bad day she'd come home from school and they'd sit at the kitchen table eating and talking until they were too stuffed to move. It was one of the few happy memories that she had growing up, a coping mechanism ingrained in her through years of self reinforcement, long after her foster family and everything associated with them was gone.

Sucking frosting off of her fingers, Audrey chewed the last few bites slowly, halfheartedly attempting to process the events of the last few days. What if her life, everything that she remembered- Madeline, the system, the beatings, overcoming the odds by going to college and joining the FBI- had only been a figment of her imagination? Something created or hypnotized into her brain somehow...

Staring down at the empty plastic tin, Audrey sighed and lifted her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms securely around her legs. At this point, in Haven anyway, she'd learned that anything was possible. Nothing could be ruled out. So, she sat there, long into the night, until the moon was halfway across the sky and her ass had gone numb, thinking about fate and whatever god or higher power may have brought her to Haven.

Then, just as she began nodding off, her phone buzzed, vibrating across the table in front of her. She jumped at first, not expecting anyone to be calling her past midnight, but she knew who it was right away, groaning at the annoyingly familiar ringtone.

"Duke, what do you want?"

"_Are you coming out of your cupcake room anytime soon?"_

"Uh," she heard something crash in the background, and her brow furrowed, "I wasn't planning on it. But, my supply just ran out. Why?"

Another crash and some kind of loud grumbling assault her. Duke covered the phone and yelled just loud enough for her to realize who the culprit was. Her eyes widened.

"_Your partner has gone from being cute and mopey, to worried and belligerent. Would you please come down here and do something? Preferably before my establishment is torn to pieces?"_

"Shit, yeah, of course," Audrey scrambled to find a pair of shoes and her keys, "Tell him I'll be right there, it should calm him down a little."

"_Hey, Pinocchio! Sit your ass down, she's coming," _nothing but silence followed, and for a moment Audrey's worried that Duke hung up on her, but then she hears a scuffle and suddenly Nathan's worried voice greets her, "_Parker? Are you okay? Why haven't you been picking up your phone?"_

Audrey's heart clenched. She hadn't meant to worry him, especially not to this point. She'd needed some time to herself, not away from him. She hated that she'd inadvertently hurt him like that.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," she whispered into the phone, "I'll explain everything when I get there, okay?"

"_Fine," _he huffed, "_but you better have a damn good reason. I think I broke Duke's bar."_

Audrey snorted. Of course he did.

"You gonna be okay 'til I get there?"

"_I'll be fine. Just- hurry?"_

Getting into her car, the corner of her mouth flickered with a tiny smile as she put her seatbelt on and started the engine, "I'm on my way."

**End.**


End file.
